


【翻譯】Name-Calling Pt.1 羞辱（一）

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Eggsy and Harry are in a relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, SEVERELY UNDER-NEGOTIATED KINK, Top Harry, Top Merlin, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, arry and Merlin share Eggsy, merlin is like a guest performer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林發現伊格西被叫婊子(whore)時會感到興奮。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name-Calling Pt.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469979) by [EggMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin). 



「你就是個小婊子不是嗎，伊格西？」梅林問，伊格西無法否認，有鑒於他的臉上正被梅林的精液給覆蓋著，更別提在他屁股裡留住稍早哈利釋放在他體內液體的那顆塞子。然後是的，他一直都很喜歡處於臣服的位置，總是在感到自己被人使用時感到興奮，但從沒有人這麼說過，從沒有人這樣羞辱過他而且媽的這的確在他身上產生了一些效果。他想像前後同時被梅林與哈利使用(spit roast)時兩人一同稱他為漂亮的小蕩貨(slut)，這令他已射過的陰莖再次英勇地挺立起來。

伊格西與哈利已在一起了一段時間，這一切真是超棒的，在哈利的身邊醒來而且能回家到他身邊。性愛也是無比美妙，但那有點偏離重點了，重點是他們信任彼此，不管是在家裡還是在任務中。或許這就是為什麼梅林能如此完美的嵌合至他們之間的生活。

伊格西與哈利已徹底地互相熟悉，但只是有時候，伊格西想要同時有著兩根老二在體內而有時候哈利想看著伊格西被操進他們倆的床裡頭。就是那時梅林介入了，因為梅林不想要一段關係，但梅林 _想要_ 伊格西(Merlin doesn’t do relationships, but Merlin does do Eggsy)。有時候哈利和梅林同時操他，有時候他們輪著上，有時候哈利看著，而有時候哈利在辦公室裡操伊格西，射在他的屁股裡，塞住他後將潮紅鬆軟又飢渴的他送去給梅林。

這就是為什麼伊格西發現自己跪在梅林前，被精液蓋蓋並注滿，因為被稱作為婊子而興奮到不行。

梅林用手帕擦著他的臉時忍不住笑著。「老天，你能因為這樣就興奮是嗎？被稱作婊子？多完美的哈屌的小蕩貨(little cockslut)。」

伊格西感覺到自己的臉在燃燒，但不是來自於難堪。好吧，有一小部分是因為那樣沒錯，因為有哪個腦袋正常的傢伙會因為被稱作婊子而興奮？但是那操他的太辣了，事實就是這樣。他看著梅林敲了兩下眼鏡，操，他要告訴哈利了。

「哈利？噢是的，我們享受了一段美好的時光，」梅林說著，視線不曾從伊格西雙眼斷開。「然而我發現了某件事，」他的嘴角揚起。「你的男孩喜歡那些貶低的語言。」

停頓。伊格西希望自己能聽見哈利說了什麼。

「噢，他非常，非常的喜歡呢。我必須要說他就是個十足淫蕩的傢伙(tart)。」梅林低聲說著，在對方把兩根手指滑入他的口中前伊格西甚至沒意識到自己張開了嘴。「一個完美的小婊子，」梅林說，伊格西無聲地在他的手指上呻吟。「他就是個貪得無厭的蕩貨。你是個非常幸運的男人，哈特。」

伊格西發出嗚咽。他這生還從未如此的被點燃而這根本是折磨，因為他已經射了兩次了，一次在哈利的老二上，一次在梅林操他的嘴時，他短時間內沒辦法再硬得起來。這就是折磨。

梅林切斷與哈利的通話，幫著伊格西站起身來。他拉起伊格西的褲子，幫他穿上他的外衣與眼鏡，然後給了他一道淫糜下流的吻。「哈利想要你回家後非常徹底的洗個澡，但讓自己保持擴張。他準備好要對你說些話了，伊格西，」梅林在他耳邊低聲說著，伊格西感覺到自己喘不過氣來。「或許他要對你說些難聽的話，」他逗弄著說，在給了伊格西另一個吻後將他送出門去。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Name-Calling Pt.2  羞辱（二） ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8651143)


End file.
